Doll Parts
by Op.Cit
Summary: A dor é o maior combustível para as ações impensadas, pois faz tudo parecer tão certo, tão desejável, tão intocável. Como ele mesmo era. / Yaoi/ ItaSai / Oneshot / Ua / Presente para yeahrebecca n.n


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Você não me pertence. Na minha vida pouco ou quase nada me pertence. Afinal, o que me pertence nessa birosca? **òÔ**

**N/a:** Algumas partes dessa fic são baseadas em fatos reais, mas no final eu explico melhor.

Muahahaha.

A fic foi feita ao som de "Doll Parts", música da banda Hole e "36 Degrees", da banda Placebo. Os trechos entre as aspas são a tradução da letra da primeira música.

Essa fanfic é um presente para **yeahrebecca**. Pelas fanfics maravilhosas que ela escreve!

Espero que goste, mas caso achar uma estória muito ruim e/ou estranha demais e sem nexo, me avise que apago a fic na hora! Bem, tentei fazer o meu melhor.

* * *

"Eu tenho os olhos de boneca

Boca de boneca, pernas de boneca

Tenho os braços de boneca

Grandes veias, isca de cachorro**"**

* * *

Há um dramaturgo que viveu na Grécia Antiga, chamado Sófocles. Entre suas inúmeras obras, que são aclamadas até hoje, podemos achar citações de grande impacto e que nos fazem refletir sobre a condição humana. Uma delas, em especial, me agrada muito. É do clássico "Édipo Rei":

"_Para alguns o melhor presente seria nunca ter nascido"_

Melancólico? Mórbido? Pessimista? Talvez... Mas prefiro chamar de realista. Você, caro(a) leitor(a) deve estar se perguntando o que isso tem a ver com a história que virá a seguir, não é?! Bem, como diria meu amigo Jack*: "Vamos por partes".

---

Entrou rápido no quarto e antes mesmo de guardar as coisas foi direto ligar o computador. Deixou a mochila no chão e os cadernos sobre a mesa. Quando terminou de carregar conectou a internet e acessou o site. A cada segundo em que as páginas carregavam, ele via-se mais e mais impaciente. Até que a nova janela abriu. O outro estava online. Pensou se deveria iniciar a conversa agora ou esperar algum tempo - poderia parecer que estava ansioso demais se o chamasse agora. Resolveu esperar. Batia nervosamente os dedos na mesa ao lado do mouse. Resolveu iniciar a conversa, mas foi interrompido pelo barulhinho e o piscar de uma nova janela. Ele havia o chamado. Exultou pelo acontecido e esperou alguns segundos – que pareceram a eternidade – para responder. Não daria o braço a torcer demonstrando que estava ansioso.

**I:** _Boa noite!_

**I:** _Pensei que não apareceria mais._

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sai. Então ele o estava esperando?

** S:** Desculpe, fiquei preso na aula de pintura. Saí mais tarde.

**I:** _Tudo bem._

Um curto silêncio se fez e Sai ficou apreensivo. Nesses momentos ele nunca sabia o que falar ou perguntar. Tinha medo de parecer intrusivo demais.

**I:** _Como foi o dia?_

**S:** Normal.

**I:** _E eles?_

** S:** Continuam os mesmos, mas eu já não ligo mais.

Quando o outro se referia a eles, queria dizer os pais e amigos de Sai. Este havia contado que se sentia sufocado por todos os lados e que não confiava em nenhuma dessas pessoas com seus sorrisos complacentes.

"_Como eles ousam achar que entendem o que eu sinto_". Foram essas exatamente as palavras que ele usou.

**I:** _Fico preocupado com você._

Agradeceu por aquela não ser uma conversa cara a cara, pois senão o outro teria percebido como ele corou com aquela simples afirmação. Então alguém se preocupava com ele?! De verdade. Seu coração começou a bater descompassado e as mãos tremiam. Digitou rápido:

**S:** Você sabe que não precisa.

**I:** _Pensei que fosse normal nos preocuparmos com as pessoas de quem gostamos._

Sai não soube bem o que responder, mas viu que o outro continuava a digitar algo.

**I:** _E mesmo que sentimentos não são coisas que podemos ligar e desligar a nosso bel-prazer._

**S:** Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

**I:** _Eu gosto de você. Por isso me preocupo._

**S:** Obrigada por gostar de mim, então.

**I:** _E você, gosta de mim?_

Sentiu-se encurralado. Falar a verdade ou continuar fingindo?

** S:** Você é sempre assim direto?

Conseguiu se sair bem dessa vez. Porém conseguiria novamente?

**I:** _Quase sempre._

**I:** _Desagrada você?_

Por sorte o outro era discreto e entendia quando Sai não queria conversar sobre algo. Ele era tão diferente das pessoas ao seu redor. E era por isso mesmo que gostava tanto de conversar com ele.

**S:** Não. Nada que você faz me desagrada.

Ficou receoso da reação que essa pequena frase poderia causar. Será que não havia sido ousadia demais.

**I:** _Você acredita que podemos gostar de alguém que nem conhecemos?_

Sentiu uma batida de seu coração falhar. Digitou o mais rápido que pôde.

**S:** Sim, acredito.

**S:** Mas por que você está me pedindo isso?

Ótimo! Agora o outro teria que responder.

**I:** _Porque eu me sinto à vontade com você._

** I:** _Nunca senti isso com nenhuma outra pessoa._

** S:** Também me sinto assim com você.

** I:** _Talvez seja o destino_.

**S:** Talvez...

- Sai, vai dormir! Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã. – uma voz feminina soou em algum cômodo da casa.

**S:** Vou ter que sair agora. Estão me chamando.

**I:** _O.k. Falamo-nos outro dia então._

**S:** Boa noite!

**I:** _Boa noite. _

**I:** _Acho que vou sonhar com você de novo._

Enrubesceu ao ler aquilo.

**S:** Tchau.

Desconectou-se sem esperar resposta. Seu coração batia rápido e o ar parecia escassear em seus pulmões. Ficou ainda um tempo sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador desligado. Levantou-se apenas quando se deu conta do horário e arrumou-se rapidamente para dormir. Já deitado na cama pensou se aquela seria mais uma noite de insônia. Estava agitado e os pensamentos voltaram a assaltá-lo. Ele parecia mais empolgado hoje ou era impressão sua?! E ele disse que sonharia de novo. O sonho... Lembrou-se, enrubescendo novamente, daquela conversa.

-

_**I:**_Olá!

_**S:**__ Oi._

_** S:**__ Tudo bem?_

_** I:**_Indo...

_**I:**_E você?

_**S:**__ Estou bem._

_**S:**__ Como assim indo?_

_**I:**_Indo...

_**S:**__ Estou ficando preocupado._

_**I:**_Só estou cansado. Um pouco confuso talvez_._

_**S:**__ Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_**I:**_Muitas.

_ Sai começou a digitar algo, mas viu que o outro continuava, então parou para esperar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a frase apareceu. Seria uma frase simples em qualquer outra situação, menos naquela. Soava tão desinteressada e era aí mesmo que morava o 'perigo'. _

_**I:**_Sonhei com você.

_ Engoliu em seco. Digitou algo, mas apagou em seguida. Não conseguia encontrar algo para falar._

_**I:**_Ainda está aí?

_** S:**__ Estou._

_**S:**__ É que fiquei sem resposta._

_**I:**_Não precisa responder nada.

_**S:**__ Como era o sonho?_

_ A curiosidade sobrepujou a timidez. _

_ "Bem, é uma pergunta normal, não é?!", foi o que pensou._

_**I:**_Acho melhor não contar.

_ Sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Entretanto, a curiosidade só aumentou._

_**S:**__ Conta. O que pode ter demais?!_

_**I:**_Você pode não gostar.

_**S:**__ O que pode ter demais em um simples sonho?!_

_**I:**_É que é um sonho um pouco íntimo.

_**S:**__ Ah, entendo._

_ Mais um calafrio. Porém uma pontada de orgulho surgiu em seu âmago. Por mais estranho que parecesse aquilo inflava seu ego. Então era aquele tipo de sonho que ele provocava no outro?_

_**I:**_Não quer mais que eu conte?

_**S:**__ Só se você quiser..._

_**I:**_Você quer saber?

_ Estava novamente encurralado. Aquilo sempre acontecia. Sempre ficava sem resposta, ou melhor, a resposta estava ali só que faltava coragem para digitar aquelas palavras que passavam por sua mente._

_**S:**__ Por mim tudo bem. Você que não quis falar antes._

_ Com certeza, depois disso, o outro perceberia seu nervosismo. Quis esmurrar a própria face, mas apenas esperou a resposta ansiosamente. Ele estava digitando._

_**I:**_Tudo bem. Talvez um dia eu te conte pessoalmente.

_**S:**__ Ficarei esperando._

-

Virou-se pela vigésima vez na cama, tentando arranjar uma posição confortável. Lembrava-se que o resto da conversa tinha seguido naquele ritmo enfadonho de sempre. Entretanto, apesar de tudo isso, ele não conseguia se desfazer daquela sensação que aumentava enquanto as horas do dia passavam. Aquela vontade de chegar rápido em casa só para falar com aquele homem, mesmo que a conversa fosse a mesma de todos os dias. Mesmo assim o peito subia e descia com a respiração difícil por causa do nervosismo cada vez que se sentava em frente ao computador. Era sempre assim desde que o conhecera. Como foi mesmo que o conheceu?

-

* * *

"Eu quero ser a garota com o **maior **pedaço do bolo

Eu o **amo tanto**, que simplesmente se torna ódio

Eu finjo tão bem, que sou **além** do fingimento**"**

* * *

_O lápis suspenso entre o dedo indicador e o médio. O olhar perdido no balanço das folhas das árvores em decorrência do vento. O feixe de luz que entrava pela janela indo bater direto nas páginas quase em branco do caderno – apenas o início de uma equação qualquer nas primeiras linhas. Em suma, a repetição de todas as manhãs._

_ O calmo sinal da escola tocou sinalizando a hora de ir embora. Apesar do alívio de poder sair daquele prédio não podia chamar aquele sentimento de felicidade. Na verdade nem sequer sabia como era se sentir feliz - ou pelo menos ignorava que alguma vez tivesse sentido ou entendido. Guardou o próprio material de forma lenta, esperando que o tumulto inicial de alunos passasse e pudesse caminhar livremente pelo corredor quase vazio. Saiu pela porta da sala, deixando o professor falando sozinho enquanto apagava o quadro negro. Estacou, segundos depois, quando viu o pequeno grupo de meninos no meio do corredor._

_ - Olha se não é o senhor quietinho da turma. – um dos garotos riu em escárnio._

_ Respirou fundo e continuou andando. Calmamente passou por eles, mas seu coração pulsava rápido. Tão rápido quanto a mão que segurou sua pasta e puxou-a, fazendo muitos de seus desenhos espalharem-se pelo chão._

_ - Tsc, tsc. – o mesmo garoto balançava a cabeça em desaprovação, enquanto os outros riam._

_ Na verdade, muito tempo depois, Sai descobriria que eles não riam por estarem achando a cena engraçada, mas sim porque sentiam medo. E talvez esse também fosse um sentimento que ele desconhecesse. Ele não gostava daquilo, mas também não sentia medo. Talvez repulsa. Uma repulsa tamanha que também o impedia de sequer revidar. Seria pior também. Ele era o garoto adotado e não o outro._

_ - Tão quietinho. Mas vejam, não são os deveres que ele faz na sala de aula. – o garoto riu novamente. – Talvez nós devêssemos..._

_ - O professor está vindo! – um garoto aparentemente muito jovem para estar no bando, gritou._

_ - Sorte sua, cara! – jogou a pasta no peito de Sai enquanto o encarava._

_ Em segundos só restava Sai no corredor, com várias folhas espalhadas ao seu redor e a pasta caída aos seus pés._

_ - O que aconteceu aqui? – o professor aproximou-se preocupado._

_ Sem nem fitar seu interlocutor Sai abaixou-se e primeiramente pegou a pasta para depois começar a juntar os desenhos._

_ - Foram aqueles garotos, não foram?_

_ O mesmo silêncio frio. O professor também se abaixou para ajudar a juntar as folhas._

_ - Você deveria falar com a diretora. Fazer uma queixa formal. – entregou-as para Sai depois de terem se levantado – Tenho certeza de que ela ajud..._

_ - Eu não preciso de ajuda. – apenas uma frase, mas o tom foi mais do que formal e frio. – Obrigado sensei. – sorriu falsamente e depois virou as costas se retirando do local._

_ O professor ainda ficou um tempo o observando se afastar. Aquele era um garoto um tanto problemático. Precisaria ter uma séria conversa com a diretora e a psicóloga da escola._

---

_ Fechou a porta de casa após entrar. Logo em seguida uma mulher aparentemente de meia idade apareceu na porta interna que ligava a sala à cozinha._

_ - Como foi na escola querido?_

_ - Ótimo. – sorriu com falsidade mais uma vez._

_ - O almoço está quase pronto._

_ - Estou sem fome. – sentenciou antes que ele dissesse algo mais. _

_ Sai subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar superior enquanto, com olhos preocupados, sua 'mãe' o observava. Já fazia um ano que haviam o adotado. Inicialmente aquela distância que ele mantinha havia sido considerada normal. O casal sabia que não era fácil para ele, ainda mais na idade em que estava. Mas o tempo foi passando e as coisas não mudaram – talvez até tivessem piorado. O marido se zangou e chegou a cogitar a hipótese de não o adotarem definitivamente. Mas ela era mãe, não poderia devolver seu menino, seu 'filho', por mais que não fosse de sangue. Afinal, ele não era um produto. E ela tinha esperança de que as coisas mudariam com o tempo. Esforçou-se de todas as formas possíveis para se aproximar. Tudo em vão. O marido já não comentava mais e ela sabia que Sai tinha conhecimento das opiniões do 'pai'. Nos últimos tempos nem sequer se dirigiam a palavra._

_ Silenciosamente ela voltou até a cozinha para terminar os preparativos do almoço. Depois levaria algo para Sai. Afinal, ele precisava se alimentar. Estava emagrecendo muito nos últimos tempos. Talvez marcasse uma consulta com um nutricionista... _

-

_ Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Largou suas coisas sobre o pequeno sofá e pegou algumas peças leves de roupas. Tomou um banho rápido e quando voltou encontrou um prato com sukiyaki** sobre a escrivaninha do computador. Não tinha fome, mas resolveu comer um pouco para não fazer desfeita ou levantar questões inúteis. Largou a toalha sobre o braço do sofá e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador. Tirou o plástico que embalava o prato para a comida não esfriar e pegou os hashis. Estava realmente delicioso, constatou após experimentar a comida. Ficou observando o quarto sem prestar muita atenção, enquanto mastigava os legumes. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a tela do computador. Resolveu ligá-lo. Não havia nada para fazer, mesmo._

_ Passou alguns minutos apenas procurando qualquer coisa na internet, totalmente alheio ao que lia. Quando terminou de comer deixou o prato e os hashis de lado. Digitou qualquer coisa num site de pesquisa e clicou no primeiro link de resposta que apareceu. Uma coisa totalmente colorida e algumas frases curtas e que deveriam causar certo impacto em pessoas de pouco, ou nenhum, cérebro. _

Procurando novos amigos?

Um contato profissional?

Um novo amor?

Então complete já seu perfil e conheça milhares de pessoas

Que utilizam nossos serviços.

_ Uma flechinha piscante apontava um novo link onde se podia ler "Join us". Clicou. Rapidamente uma nova página abriu. Continham inúmeras perguntas que ele foi respondendo sem muita convicção._

_ - Username?_

_ Sabia que seria mais do que ridículo colocar seu verdadeiro nome ali. Optou por apenas "S". Mentiu a idade também – 21. Opção sexual? Heterossexual. Não. Apagou e clicou na última opção. Simpatizante. Riu da própria escolha. E assim foi respondendo. Quando terminou fechou a página do site e logo depois acabou desligando o computador. Saiu do quarto para colocar a toalha na máquina e levar o prato – que ainda continha boa parte da comida - e os hashis para a pia. Depois resolveu colocar uma roupa qualquer e dar uma volta. Não que tivesse algum lugar que o interessasse naquela cidade. Não que houvesse algum lugar que lhe interessasse naquele mundo. Mas saiu mesmo assim._

---

**I:** _Boa noite!_

**S:** Boa noite.

**S:** Tudo bem?

** I:** _Sim._

** I:** _E com você?_

**S:** Também.

**I:** _Apareceu cedo hoje._

**S:** Saí mais cedo da escola.

**I:** _Não está faltando a aula, está?_

**S:** Não. Mas os professores sim.

O outro estava digitando algo, mas parou por um instante. Logo depois a frase apareceu.

**I:** _Gosto do seu humor ácido._

**S:** O que mais você gosta em mim?

Por Deus, o que um pouco de sakê tomados as escondidas podia fazer.

**I:** _Muitas coisas._

**S:** Muito vago.

Mas aquele havia sido um dia indiscutivelmente difícil e chato. Estava sentindo-se um lixo. Talvez não passasse disso realmente.

** I:** _Você está diferente._

**I:** _Tomou algo? _

** S:** Como você pode saber?

**I:** _Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você._

** S:** O que você sabe sobre mim?

**I:** _Eu sei que você estuda numa escola cara. _

**I:** _Que não trabalha._

**I:** _Que é adotado._

**S:** Ótimo, mas já chega!

**I:** _Claro._

Ele sempre entendia quando era a hora de parar, quais eram os assuntos 'proibidos'; e era isso o que mais fazia com que Sai gostasse dele.

** I:** _Por que você está triste?_

** S:** Não estou triste.

Fez questão de responder rápido.

** I:** _Acho que formulei mal minha pergunta._

**I:** _O que aconteceu para você beber?_

**S:** Apenas estou exausto de tudo.

Um pequeno silêncio se formou.

**S:** Terminei outro quadro.

Resolveu mudar de assunto. Ninguém gosta de pessoas que vivem reclamando da vida. Já que não poderia mudar a própria, ao menos fingir que tudo está bem não seria tão difícil. Não queria que o outro se cansasse de suas conversas afinal, aquilo era única coisa que o fazia ter vontade de continuar vivo. Passar os dias esperando por poucas horas de uma conversa informal. Sentiu-se estúpido, mas precisava admitir que aquela era a verdade. Aqueles eram os únicos momentos que importavam, quando estava ali.

**I:** _Como ele é?_

** S:** Abstrato. Mistura o vermelho e o negro. Linhas curvas.

**S:** Talvez um buraco negro.

**I:** _Interessante._

**S:** Queria que você pudesse ver.

**I:** _Mostre-me então._

**S:** Posso pedir para entregarem para você.

** I:** _Um presente?_

**S:** Sim.

-

Ele tinha um endereço? Sim. Era um endereço de verdade. O aviso do correio havia voltado dizendo que o pacote havia chegado ao destinatário. Então não era mentira?! Sorriu e guardou o papel em uma caixa dentro do guarda roupa, junto com a única lembrança de sua verdadeira família. O pequeno livrinho de contos infantis. Havia um menino em cada capa. Mas a história não tinha fim. Sempre se questionou o por quê. Mas agora não importava mais. Porque ele tinha um endereço real!...

---

_- Silêncio, por favor. _

_ Toda a turma parou e olhou para frente, onde se encontravam de pé o professor e um garoto de idade compatível com a dos alunos da sala._

_ - Este é Uchiha Sasuke. Ele será o novo colega de vocês. _

_ As meninas suspiraram em delírio juvenil e casto._

_ - Sejam amigáveis e educados com ele. Sasuke – voltou-se para o jovem ao seu lado –, você pode ficar na quarta carteira ao lado de Naruto. – apontou um garoto loiro._

_ Sai continuava a observar o pátio do lado de fora sem muita convicção. Apenas se dignou a olhar para a fileira ao lado quanto ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Observou as costas do jovem à sua frente, o pescoço e o desalinho da parte de trás do cabelo. Voltou a olhar para fora, sem ânimo. Era apenas mais uma pessoa sem nada de interessante a oferecer._

-

_ - O Sasuke é tão bonito! – uma das colegas de Sai comentava em um grupinho de garotas._

_ Sai estava sentado em um dos bancos do pátio da escola. Os alunos passavam com seus grupos de amigos e sentavam-se as mesas ou em bancos para conversarem e lancharem. Alguns jogavam futebol na quadra. Ele preferia não participar daqueles momentos. Não só pelo fato de desgostar daquela multidão, mas também por sentir-se fatigado facilmente. _

_ Mantinha um dos pés sobre o banco, deixando assim a perna curvada e a usava como base para uma pasta, e sobre está estava uma folha com metade de um desenho. Por azar aquelas garotas sentaram-se perto de onde ele estava e assim podia ouvir o que elas falavam. Inicialmente não prestou muita atenção, mas quando começaram os gritinhos e os suspiros ele já não conseguia mais evitar. Perdeu totalmente a inspiração, mas continuou segurando o lápis e a folha na mesma posição. Olhava absorto para o lado, mas cada palavra que elas diziam entrava em sua mente como se ele fosse um imã para aquilo._

_ - Você gosta de desenhar?_

_ Demorou alguns instantes para perceber que estavam falando com ele._

_ Observou seu interlocutor antes de responder._

_ - Eu pensei que as pessoas fizessem apenas o que gostassem._

_ Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Uma resposta irônica e um tanto ríspida._

_ -Nem sempre._

_ Sasuke pensou que aquele garoto talvez pudesse ser a única pessoa agradável daquela escola, mas ao que parecia ele era tão intragável quanto os outros. Começou a andar, mas a uma curta distância estacou e voltou a olhar para trás._

_ - Você desenha bem. – virou as costas novamente e não esperou resposta._

_ "São apenas desenhos abstratos", pensou Sai. "Não tem como dizer se são bons ou ruins. Eles simplesmente existem!... Como eu". _

_ Simplesmente existir. Sem causar mudanças no espaço ou tempo. Algo como estar em estado de latência, como uma tuberculose que não se desenvolve. Uma doença. Sim, ele era como uma doença na vida das pessoas. Para os seus pais que o abandonaram; para o orfanato que não o suportava; para os pais adotivos que mal fingiam a ânsia que sentiam de que ele desaparecesse; aquela escola..._

_ - Mas o Sai também é bonito. – a garota loira voltou a falar._

_ - Mas ele é meio quieto demais._

_ - Ah Testuda, como se o Sasuke falasse muito. – revirou os olhos._

_ - Ino porca. – disparou._

_ - Mas eu entendo a Sakura. É diferente o silêncio deles. Sei lá..._

_ - Pensando bem, vocês até que estão certas. – a loira afirmou._

_ - O Sasuke é quieto e é um pouco arrogante._

_ - Tenten! – a de cabelos róseos reclamou._

_ - Ah Sakura, ele é sim. Mas o Sai é... sarcástico. O silêncio dele é perturbador e ele não olha as pessoas como se realmente as estivesse vendo._

_ - E ainda tem aquele sorriso entranho. – Sakura completou._

_ - Ele é soturno. – Ino afirmou enfaticamente._

_ - Alguém andou lendo o dicionário. – zombou Sakura._

_ - Ah sua Testuda..._

_ Soturno. Então era isso que as pessoas pensavam?! Não soava mal. E a palavra começa com 's', como seu nome. Gostou daquilo. Não soube por que, mas gostou daquela afirmação. _

_ O sinal indicava que eles precisavam voltar para as salas._

_-_

_ Saiu do colégio e foi andando para casa. Não morava longe por isso dispensava qualquer tentativa que seus pais apresentavam de ir buscá-lo. Foi andando sem pressa pela calçada, sem prestar atenção às coisas ao seu redor. A rua era pouco movimentada naquele horário e a maioria dos alunos e pais já haviam ido embora. Por um instante – e não soube por que – sentiu-se ser observado. Olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém além dele na rua. Voltou a andar, mas a sensação continuava. Não soube descrever como era e muito menos entendeu aquilo. Sentiu um calafrio e novamente olhou para trás. Um carro vinha seguindo a mesma direção que a dele. Observou quando passou ao seu lado na rua e viu seu colega no banco do passageiro. Sasuke. Não conseguiu ver quem dirigia, passou rápido demais para que pudesse observar. Não se importou com nada disso. Voltou a andar. Queria chegar rápido em casa. A rua estava fria e mesmo com o casaco de inverno o vento se infiltrava fazendo sua pele ficar gelada. Esfregou as mãos que estavam levemente arroxeadas nas extremidades dos dedos. A sensação de estar sendo observado havia passado. Porém uma curiosidade súbita se apossou de sua mente por um tempo. _

---

**I:** _Então você é simpatizante?_

**S:** Na verdade eu menti.

**I:** _Mesmo? _

**I:** _Por quê?_

**S:** Não sei.

**S:** Simplesmente fiz.

**I:** _E qual é sua verdadeira opção?_

**S:** Acho que eu também não sei.

Um curto silêncio se fez, mas foi logo quebrado pelo outro.

**I:** _Você tem namorada?_

**S:** Não.

**S:** Você tem?

**I:** _Também não_.

**I:** _Você já se sentiu interessado por outros homens?_

Leu novamente a pergunta. Suas batidas cardíacas estavam um pouco mais rápidas do que o normal, mas não chegou a prestar atenção nisso. Da mesma forma que não sabia como responder aquela pergunta.

**S:** Diga-me uma coisa:

**S:** Como é se sentir interessado por alguém?

**I:** _Pergunta interessante._

**I:** _Deixe-me pensar. Você tem vontade de estar com essa pessoa._

**I:** _Tem vontade de tocá-la. Às vezes até intimamente._

**I:** _Você se sente a vontade com essa pessoa._

**I:** _Você pensa que pode ser você mesmo._

**S:** Acho que entendo.

**S:** Eu nunca me senti assim.

**S:** ... Até conhecer você.

**I:** _Você é um garoto especial._

**S:** O que você sente quando está comigo?

**I:** _Eu gosto disso. _

**I:** _MUITO._

---

_- E esse trabalho fica para a próxima semana._

_ - Ah sensei. – o garoto loiro reclamou. – Dá mais tempo. É muita coisa._

_ - Se continuar reclamando Naruto, eu faço esse trabalho ser para amanhã. _

_ - Naruto, cala a boca. – sussurrou Sakura, mostrando os punhos._

_ Naruto engoliu em seco. Apanhar daquela garota era pedir por um atestado de óbito._

_ - E o trabalho pode ser individual ou em duplas. Isso fica a critério de vocês. – continuou o professor._

_ - Sasuke, vamos fazer juntos? – quase todas as garotas pediram._

_ - Não. – nem sequer se dignou a olhá-las._

_ - Sasuke eu gostaria de pedir se você não poderia fazer o trabalho com o Naruto?! – o professor parou entra a classe dos dois._

_ - Por que eu tenho que fazer o trabalho com ele, sensei? – Naruto apontava, indignado, para o moreno._

_ - Por que no último trabalho quando eu pedi para pesquisarem sobre as esponjas eu não estava falando sobre o Bob Esponja, Naruto! – o professor saiu do sério, mas logo se recompôs. – E o Sasuke, além do Sai, é o melhor aluno da classe. Bem, escolha um deles._

_ - Bob Esponja? – Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_ - Que foi?! – Naruto virou-se para o colega da classe de trás. – É um desenho legal. E ele é uma esponja do mar, não é?!_

_ Sai olhou a voltar para fora, mas ainda ouviu o resto da 'longa' conversa._

_ - Na minha casa às 18 horas._

_ - Por que tem que ser na sua casa?_

_ - Porque sim._

_ - Hmpf. Tá bom teme._

_ Era impressão sua ou Sasuke havia sido rápido em decidir ele mesmo com quem Naruto faria o trabalho? _

-

_Era Cenozóica. Período Terciário. Início da Era do Gelo e Atual forma dos Continentes. _

_ Havia salvado matérias e tudo o mais que conseguira pesquisar sobre o assunto. Não era muito fácil, pois a maioria da informação era sobre o período Quaternário. _

_ Suspirou um pouco cansado e deixou-se recostar-se no encosto da cadeira. Resolveu acessar o e-mail já que não havia mais nada para fazer. Sentou-se novamente com a coluna ereta e digitou a senha quando a página abriu. Havia um e-mail na caixa de spam. Abriu. Era daquele site estranho. Franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco intrigado. Resolveu dar uma olhada no que era. Foi com esse intuito que acessou o site, digitou o login e a senha e esperou a página carregar. Uma pequena mensagem na parte dos convites de amigos. _

_ "_Olá. Adoraria conhecê-lo. Poderíamos conversar?"

_ Ao lado um pequeno link: Aceitar convite. O dedo ficou um instante suspenso, mas por fim clicou. Sentiu o coração falhar em uma batida. Aquilo era o que chamavam de ansiedade? A garganta ficou seca e as palmas das mãos começaram a produzir um suor excessivo. Só porque a tal pessoa estava online também e uma nova janela piscava? Tentou acalmar-se novamente, aspirando ao máximo o ar e deixando-o logo depois sair lentamente de seu corpo. Clicou na nova janela._

_**I:**_Boa noite.

_ "I"? Aquilo soou como um plágio de sua idéia. Sorriu e acabou se acalmando um pouco, sem perceber._

_**S:**__ Boa noite._

_ Nenhum dos dois havia colocado fotos. Era difícil, ou melhor, impossível saber com quem estavam falando. Era no que acreditava. _

_**I:**_Fico feliz por você ter aceitado o convite.

_ O que falar para um desconhecido? Se ele não era bom em conversas com os próprios colegas e a família como poderia ser com uma pessoa que mal sabia quem era. Mas ao mesmo tempo o fato de não se conhecerem poderia sim tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Não tinham nada a perder! _

_** S:**__ Por que você me convidou?_

_** I:**_Gostei das coisas que você escreveu.

_Não era um motivo muito convincente._

_**S:**__ Qual parte?_

_**I:**_Tudo.

_**I:**_Mas em especial:

_**I:**_"Eu tenho partes de boneca / Pele ruim, coração de boneca / Esperando por uma apunhalada / Pelo resto da minha vida"

_Essa havia sido sua descrição. Era o trecho de uma música que achava interessante. _

_** S:**__ E por que você gostou?_

_** I:**_E você é direto como eu imaginei que seria.

_ Não rebateu porque viu que o outro continuava a digitar._

_** I:**_Eu entendo o que você quis dizer.

_**S:**__ Mesmo?_

_ Como odiava quando as pessoas diziam entender os sentimentos das outras. Hipocrisia!_

_** I:**_Sua ironia é um deleite par mim.

_**S:**__ Desculpe?_

_** I:**_Eu quero dizer que você não vai conseguir me atingir com isso.

_ Um curto silêncio. Sai ficou sem saber o que responder. Era muito fácil numa situação dessas: simplesmente fechar a página e nunca mais voltar aquele site. Mas foi exatamente o contrário o que fez. Continuou ali, esperando para ver o que o outro havia começado a digitar._

_** I:**_Tão vivo quanto uma boneca, não é?!

_ Engoliu em seco._

_**S:**__ Sim._

_**I:**_Uma beleza inimaginável... Delicada. Desejável... Mas um coração de plástico.

_**I:**_ Não sente nada.

_** I:**_Todos querem, mas ninguém realmente possui.

_** S:**__ E todos matam._

_** I:**_Oferecem a mão, porém ao invés de puxar...

_**S:**__ ... afundam mais._

_**I:**_Eu posso te puxar de volta.

_ "Pretensioso", pensou._

_** S:**__ E se eu não quiser submergir desse oceano escuro._

_**I:**_Então você pode me puxar.

_** I:**_Afundaremos juntos.

_**S:**__ Ninguém quer afundar nessa gosma negra***._

_**I:**_Rápido demais.

_**S:**__ Não entendi._

_**I:**_O seu julgamento.

_** I:**_Rápido demais.

_** S:**__ As pessoas são mais parecidas do que imaginam._

_** I:**_Nem sempre.

_ Sentiu que já havia recebido aquela resposta em algum momento daquele dia, mas não conseguia se lembrar quando e onde._

_** S:**__ Preciso sair._

_**I:**_Tudo bem.

_**I:**_Até mais.

_ Muita pretensão pensar que ele voltaria. Gostou disso. E se odiou por gostar. Em uma simples conversa ele teve contato com múltiplos sentimentos. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento presente em sua memória. Sentiu seu estômago se revirar ao constatar isso. Náuseas? E sem perceber se pegou digitando:_

_** S:**__ Até._

_ Fechou todas as páginas e desligou o computador. Era muito para um único dia. Deitou-se na cama e acabou adormecendo._

-

Se alguém perguntasse não saberia dizer em que momento aquela 'relação' havia passado de Completos Estranhos para Algo Mais. Só saberia dizer, sem precisão de datas, que as coisas haviam mudado, estavam íntimos. Na verdade Sai nunca percebeu, mas pouco sabia sobre "O Outro". Este, em compensação sabia quase tudo sobre ele. Usando das táticas perfeitas ele aprisionou-o num casulo: protetor, mas que o separava completamente do mundo 'lá fora'. E foi pedindo mais e mais. E foi conhecendo mais e mais. E num dado momento Sai percebeu que já não saberia viver sem aquilo. Tudo aquilo que antes não despertava sua atenção agora sequer era notado por seu campo de visão. Totalmente absorto. Completamente perdido. Trapnest. É assim que chamam as armadilhas das quais uma vez que se caia dentro, você jamais consegue escapar.

---

* * *

"Sim, eles realmente te querem

Eles realmente te querem, eles realmente querem

Sim, eles realmente te querem

Eles realmente te querem, **mas eu também quero**"

* * *

** S:** Estava lembrando uma coisa.

**I:** _O quê?_

**S:** Como nos conhecemos.

**S:** E tudo que aconteceu antes.

** I:** _E foi bom termos nos conhecido?_

**S:** Pra mim foi.

**S:** E pra você?

**I:** _Também._

**S:** Aconteceu uma coisa hoje.

-

_Saiu da sala do curso de pintura. E começou a descer as escadas do prédio enquanto todos os outros se amontoavam no elevador. Preferia muito mais aqueles corredores úmidos àquela caixa cheia. Dificilmente encontrava alguém subindo ou descendo as escadas. _

_ "Humanos sedentários". Sorriu de lado._

_ - Olá gracinha!_

_ Estava tão absorto que não percebeu a mulher que subia as escadas. Era loira, cabelo pintado – muito mal, por um acaso -, usava roupas curtas e vulgares, uma maquiagem escorrendo nos cantos dos olhos, o cigarro queimando entre os dedos e um sorriso libidinoso._

_ Apenas se limitou a sorrir falsamente e continuou descendo de dois em dois degraus._

_ - Quando quiser... – ela ainda falou olhando para baixo._

_ Uma prostituta. Depois de anos abrindo as pernas para homens deploráveis havia conseguido juntar um dinheiro; não precisava mais disso. E ninguém a procuraria também. Estava velha e acabada. Então um jovenzinho aparecia e despertava certo desejo - talvez nostalgia. Era a personificação de tudo que não pôde ter. Na mente dela a própria imagem nos áureos anos aparecia, mas a imagem que ele via era a real: somente uma prostituta velha e vulgar, com a pele começando a enrugar. _

_ "É a realidade de todas", concluiu em pensamento enquanto caminhava pelas ruas. Não quis ligar para a casa pedindo para alguém buscá-lo. Não morava perto, mas também não era longe. Em nenhum instante pensou que já era tarde e poderia ser perigoso andar sozinho pelas ruas. A sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, proibido, era mais forte. Era quase inebriante. Continuou andando. _

_ Algumas ruas menores eram pouco iluminadas. As pessoas andavam apenas pelas principais e quanto mais ele se infiltrava chegando perto do bairro residencial em que morava, menos gente encontrava pelo caminho. Um grupo de adolescentes um pouco mais velhos que ele – imaginou – abordou-o._

_ - Hm. Parece perdido. – aproximaram-se._

_ Não deu atenção e apertou o passo._

_ - Não foge bonitinho. A gente só quer brincar._

_ Todos riram. Alguns fumavam e os pequenos pontinhos vermelhos juntamente com a sombra das silhuetas foi tudo que ele conseguia ver quando olhou para trás. Apertou ainda mais o passo e só relaxou quando viu a fachada da própria casa. _

-

_ - Você não deveria ter vindo sozinho._

_ Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando entrou em casa. Sua mãe abraçou-o assustada e apalpou seus braços como se pudesse existir algum machucado._

_ - Está tudo bem. – falou calmamente._

_ - Mesmo assim. Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa. – suspirou mais calma. – Ficamos assustados quando passou da hora de você sair e você não nos ligou. Telefonei para o local do curso e não havia mais ninguém lá._

_ - Está tudo bem. – repetiu._

_ Só percebeu que seu 'pai' estava na sala quando o viu levantar-se de uma das poltronas e subir a escada sem dizer uma única palavra. Quando passou por eles somente deu uma olhada acusatória para a esposa. Sai ainda pode ouvi-lo fechar a porta do quarto. Sua 'mãe' baixou a cabeça por um instante enquanto mantinha-se segurando seus braços. Mas logo levantou a face novamente com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios._

_ - Ele também estava preocupado._

_ Limitou-se a sorrir também. Falsamente. Logo depois também foi para o próprio quarto, mesmo com os pedidos de sua mãe para que fizesse companhia para ela na sala. Tinha consciência de que era apenas um estorvo na vida das pessoas. Um peso a mais. Mas nunca havia pedido para nascer, não é?! Nunca havia pedido para ser adotado._

-

** I:** _Você não sentiu medo?_

**S:** Não.

Estava sendo sincero.

**I:** _No prédio você estava seguro, mas e os caras na rua...?_

** S:** E não vejo diferença.

**I:** _Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com homens assim._

Se aquilo havia sido uma indireta, Sai não percebeu. Talvez se tivesse percebido...

**S:** Vou lembrar-me da próxima vez.

**I:** _Será?_

** S:** Estou dizendo que sim.

A conversa estava seguindo por um campo minado. Qualquer palavra errada naquele momento poderia significar uma explosão - no sentido figurado da palavra.

**I:** _Eu só estava preocupado._

**S:** Tudo bem.

**S:** Desculpe.

**S:** Eu me exaltei.

Sentiu-se mal por ter agido de forma estúpida.

**I:** _Eu falei demais._

**S:** E desculpe também por ter sido irresponsável.

**I:** _Pare de pedir desculpas ou eu vou ter que te beijar._

**I:** _E DE LÍNGUA._

Seus músculos se enrijeceram. Se momentos antes o medo não era nem sequer cogitado, agora ele apresentava-se mansamente. Medo e êxtase. Uma dupla potencialmente letal.

**S:** Fica meio difícil nessa situação.

Tentou mudar de assunto, mas não totalmente. Iria explorar pelas beirada como uma comida quente demais.

"_Comece de fora para dentro para não queimar a língua_". Uma lembrança de infância.

**I:** _Então precisamos nos encontrar._

** I:** _Você não acha?_

Durante meses de conversas diárias ele esperara por aquela pergunta. Sempre quis conhecê-lo, mas tinha medo de parecer intrusivo demais, de acabar com tudo antes mesmo de começar.

** I:** _Se não quiser tudo bem._

Percebeu que havia demorado tempo demais pensando. Digitou rápido.

** S:** Não. Eu quero.

**I:** _Mesmo?_

**I:** _Não vai se arrepender depois?_

**S:** Eu nunca me arrependo das escolhas que faço.

**I:** _Muito bem._

**S:** Onde?

Não conseguia mais esconder a ansiedade.

**I:** _Você conhece o bar ao lado dos velhos trilhos._

** S:** Sim.

Mentiu.

** I:** _O nome é Leeds. _

**I:** _É um bar inglês._

**S: **Quando?

**I:** _Quando você pode?_

Lembrou-se que era à noite, então ele teria que inventar alguma mentira para os pais. Lembrou do curso de pintura. Poderia faltar a aula.

**S:** Semana que vem.

**I:** _Ótimo!_

**I:** _Esperarei ansiosamente._

Diria o mesmo se não quisesse esconder um pouco daquele mesmo sentimento.

**S:** Vou sair agora.

** I:** _Boa noite então._

**S:** Boa noite.

Sentiu-se frustrado pelo fato do outro não ter feito nenhuma menção aos sonhos. Mas logo o veria. De verdade. E isso já bastava. Mais uma noite de insônia por agitação?!

---

- Sai, está tudo bem com você?

Não entendeu o sentido da pergunta como também não estava entendendo o porquê do chamado na direção da escola.

- Sim. Não deveria estar? – sorriu falsamente.

- Você não precisa mentir para nós. – a psicóloga tentou parecer amigável. Sabia que era bom não tentar forçá-lo. Isso só o faria recuar e se proteger ainda mais.

- E por que eu mentiria? – manteve o sorriso.

- Um dos professores nos avisou que há um grupo de alunos importunando você. – a diretora falou.

- Tsunade-sama, não sei do que você está falando. – mentiu descaradamente.

- E você também parece distante. – a psicóloga continuou.

- Minhas notas são boas. Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo.

A psicóloga começou a falar algo, mas Tsunade cortou-a.

- Certo. Mas qualquer coisa avise-nos. – mal conseguia conter a impaciência ante aquela falsidade desmedida do aluno – Pode voltar para sua sala.

Quando Sai se retirou, a psicóloga voltou-se para Tsunade.

- Não seria melhor se continuássemos tentando falar com ele?

- Não adiantaria Shizune. Eu conversei com a mãe dele no início da manhã.

- Mesmo? – pareceu balançar entre a calma e a expectativa.

- É mais complicado do que imaginava.

- Como assim?

- No início ela se mostrou receosa em falar. Porém, depois de cera insistência minha, ela admitiu que Sai estava com hábitos estranhos. Na verdade ele nunca se adaptou a nova casa.

- Nova casa?

- Ele é adotado.

- Bem, isso explica muitas coisas...

- Mesmo assim. Tem alguma coisa estranha nele. Eu não sei o que é, mas... – voltou-se para a janela e ficou observando o pátio, perdida em pensamentos.

Como Tsunade caísse no mutismo, Shizune resolveu retirar-se da sala. Bem, teriam tempo para resolver aquilo. Não teriam?!

---

Os dias passaram mais do que lentamente para ele. Sentia que se virasse uma ampulheta de cabeça para baixo a areia dentro dela não escorreria. Porém, depois de muita espera, o dia chegou. Ele já sabia onde ficava o local. Estava tão ansioso que acabou vomitando todo o almoço minutos depois de comer. Com certeza ele não estava em seu estado normal.

O relógio da cozinha marcou sete horas quando ele avisou que estava saindo. Era cedo ainda, mas era o horário em que ele saía normalmente.

Foi andando até o prédio do curso, mas não entrou. Sentou-se em um dos bancos da pequena praçinha do outro lado da rua. Já era quase noite. O céu estava tão bonito. Tudo parecia ter adquirido vida naquela semana, as coisas pareciam menos monocromáticas. Sorriu e olhou o relógio, percebeu que as mãos tremiam. Esperaria mais uma hora e depois pegaria um táxi.

Foi a uma hora mais longa de sua vida.

Entretanto, passou.

Depois de dizer o endereço ao motorista recostou-se no banco da parte de trás do carro e ficou olhando pela janela. Não conhecia aquela parte da cidade, entretanto gostou do que viu. Casinhas não muito grandes de teto pontiagudo com aparência aconchegante, ruas pequenas, silêncio... Fechou os olhos por um instante e não soube dizer se queria chegar logo ou nunca. A ansiedade e a curiosidade confrontavam diretamente com o leve movimento do carro, que parecia o movimento de vaivém de um berço. Quente. Aconchegante. Protetor. Teve vontade de ficar ali para sempre. Sentiu-se seguro. Como nunca se sentira. Será que sua verdadeira mãe alguma vez havia balançado seu berço? Será que alguém...

- Chegamos. – o motorista sentenciou.

Pagou a corrida e desceu do carro. Era um lugar bonito e menos barulhento do que esperava. Na verdade apenas ouvia um baixo ruído. Quando entrou no local viu que era um jazz antigo que tocava ao fundo. Um sax lânguido como um choro por um romance acabado _de forma trágica_.

- Posso ajudar? – uma garota com um avental preto longo e cabelo amarrado se aproximou. Sorria.

- Acredito que há uma pessoa me esperando.

- Qual o nome? – continuou sorrindo.

- Itachi.

Sim, era esse o nome. Era incrível como haviam conversado tanto, mas esse assunto nunca fora abordado: os nomes. Nem sequer lembrou-se de pedir antes da semana passada. E mesmo que poderia ser algo perigoso em outras situações. Não com Itachi. Confiava nele.

"Itachi", pensou. Soava bem. Gostava de como a palavra se formava fazendo sua língua tocar de leve nos dentes da frente.

- Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Seguiu-a.

Viu-o de longe. Só poderia ser ele. Ou era o que parecia. Estava só, em uma das mesas do fundo. Uma batida de seu coração falhou. Exultou, fechou os punhos tentando controlar aquele sentimento que crescia. Observou os cabelos negros e longos presos abaixo da nuca, os ombros largos...

Como se fosse em câmera lenta – ao menos era o que parecia aos olhos de Sai - Itachi se virou no banco em que estava sentado e seus olhos se encontraram. Eram tão negros quanto os próprios. Perdeu-se por um instante naquela escuridão e só acordou quando já estava ao lado da mesa. A garota que o acompanhou já estava longe e ele se perguntou como havia chegado ali - talvez suas pernas o tivessem levado por vontade própria.

- Vai continuar de pé? – Itachi sorriu.

Sai corou um pouco e sentou-se de frente para o outro.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo.

Sai continuou em silêncio. Era como nas vezes em que ele não sabia o que responder. Mas agora era cara a cara, não poderia demorar.

- Pensou que eu não viria? – encarou-o.

- Talvez. – sustentou o olhar e um sorriso minúsculo apareceu em seus lábios novamente. – O que prefere tomar?

- Não sei. O que oferecem?

- Você mentiu sua idade não é?! Nada de bebidas alcoólicas, então. – o sorriso aumentou um pouco.

Sai corou discretamente, mas rebateu.

- Arrependido?

- Muito pelo contrário. – disse calmamente antes de se virar para chamar a garçonete.

Aquele foi um olhar malicioso ou era impressão sua? Era o que Sai se perguntava enquanto analisava, agora de perto, os cabelos longos presos de forma displicente, mas charmosa. As mãos bem cuidadas que se mexiam de forma lânguida. Os olhos com longos cílios que agora o fitavam. A boca pequena, mas bem delineada. Ele tinha traços bem femininos misturados perfeitamente com um corpo bem definido de homem mais velho. Já havia visto traços parecidos em algum lugar. Entretanto, onde?

- Gosta do que vê? – questionou Itachi.

Sai sorriu, pego em flagrante a analisar o mais velho.

- Gosto.

Dois drinks chegaram e eles permaneceram em silêncio até a garçonete se afastar. Ficaram se analisando ainda por um tempo.

- Você pode ficar até que horas?

- Meu curso termina às dez.

- Então não temos muito tempo. – olhou o relógio na parede ao longe. – Uma hora e meia.

- Mas eu não disse que precisava voltar na hora certa. – desviou o olhar.

- Seus pais sabem?

- Eu não preciso dar satisfações da minha vida para outras pessoas.

Itachi riu, mas sem deixar o charme de lado.

- Eles gostam de você.

Sai franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não rebateu.

- Certo. Isso está na lista das coisas que eu não devo falar.

- Que bom que você já percebeu. – foi cínico.

- E se você não voltar para casa hoje? – resolveu mudar o foco.

O mais novo espantou-se um pouco e voltou a fitar a face à sua frente.

- E para onde eu iria?

- Para minha casa. – continuou com a mesma expressão impassível, mas um dos pés escorregou por baixo da mesa até a perna de Sai.

Tomou um gole da sua bebida para ganhar tempo.

- Sua casa? – não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para falar.

- Não estou te obrigando a nada.

Itachi foi afastando a perna lentamente, mas Sai prendeu-as com as suas.

- E nem precisa.

Um leve frêmito de lábios. Só isso, porém não passou despercebido para Sai.

Foi a vez do mais velho tomar um gole da própria bebida. Entretanto, em momento algum quebrou a troca de olhares. Largou a taça na mesa com todo o cuidado.

- Você não está com medo?

Itachi não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma expressão naquela face ou naqueles olhos.

- Não é um sentimento que eu realmente conheça. - deixou que o pé escorrega-se mais uma vez pela perna do menor.

- Mas você não fica preocupado? – inclinou a cabeça para o lado e apoiou-a em uma das mãos.

- Com o quê? – questionou de forma zombeteira.

- Eu posso ser um psicopata, um louco.

- Eu também. – afirmou o mais velho.

- Eu posso matá-lo enquanto estiver em sua casa. – continuou.

Ambos riram.

- Me diga uma coisa Sai.

- Hm?

- Você gosta da sua vida?

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

- Não sei, mas... acho que... não... Por que Itachi-san?

- Por favor, só Itachi.

Sai sorriu deixando que seus olhos formassem um leve arco.

- Você – continuou o mais velho – sempre me pareceu tão distante de tudo.

- Talvez sim.

- Como se as coisas não tocassem você.

Sai fechou os olhos apenas se deixando ouvir aquela voz tão melodiosa.

- Como um garoto andando em uma rua deserta em um dia cinzento e frio. – deixou a frase no ar.

Sai abriu os olhos lentamente quando percebeu o curto silêncio. Mas não percebeu o mais importante. O que poderia ter mudado tudo. A semelhança da cena descrita com outra que deveria estar em sua memória.

- E você, Itachi-s... – sorriu – Itachi. Gosta da sua vida?

- Eu simplesmente vivo.

Inclinou mais o rosto deixando que o outro percebesse que ele não havia entendido.

Itachi tocou os dedos de Sai com os seus e ficou um tempo assim até fitá-lo novamente.

- Eu realizo os desejos das pessoas.

- Como?

- Você vai descobrir.

- Quanto mistério...

---

* * *

"Eu quero ser a garota com o maior pedaço do bolo

**Ele só ama as coisas porque ele ama vê-las quebrando**

Eu finjo tão bem que sou **além** do fingimento"

* * *

Tiraram os sapatos no vestíbulo e seguiram em frente.

O apartamento era na verdade uma cobertura num dos bairros mais caros e afastados da cidade. Por ser uma parte alta a vista da sacada da sala possibilitava ter uma boa visão de vários locais. As luzes das casas brilhavam pequeninas.

- Está frio aqui fora. – Itachi encostou-se as costas de Sai abraçando-o pelos ombros e encostando os lábios na cartilagem da orelha.

Sai estremeceu, mas gostou do contato e do calor que aquilo proporcionava.

- Agora está melhor. – segurou os braços de Itachi com as próprias mãos.

Não estava acostumado com aquilo. Toques, por menores que fossem, sempre o deixavam com certo asco. Mas com Itachi tudo destoava do que um dia considerara normal em sua vida.

- Você é tão diferente... – deixou que o lábio inferior descesse pela orelha.

- E isso é bom? – perguntou suspirando em seguida.

Era incrível como apenas um toque de Itachi poderia causar mais sensações do que milhares de toques muito mais íntimos de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Eu me pergunto se você está fingindo agora... – num gesto rápido virou Sai de frente para si e prensou-o contra o vidro da sacada.

O vidro era um pouco baixo e suas costas ficaram sem apoio. Entretanto, em momento algum ele tentou se segurar em Itachi. Era como se tivesse vontade de cair.

- Com você eu jamais fingiria. – as palavras soaram num tom mais natural do que o usual em tal situação.

O mais velho inclinou o tronco para frente fazendo as costas de Sai automaticamente se inclinarem para fora da sacada. Porém este não se assustou e por um instante o mais velho julgou ter visto um lampejo naqueles olhos negros, algo como 'vá em frente!'. Puxou-o de volto e apertou-o num abraço.

- Vamos entrar. – afastou-se um pouco e puxou Sai pela mão.

A sala principal era perfeita mesmo sendo pouco mobiliada. Os tons pastéis imperavam juntamente com móveis de um design original e atual, de linhas retas e sem muitos detalhes. Estranhou o fato de não haverem fotos, o que, juntamente com o anterior, tornava o ambiente um pouco frio.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – continuou puxando Sai pela mão enquanto adentrou um corredor e seguiu até a última porta.

Quando Itachi a abriu Sai sentiu seus pulmões pedirem por mais e mais ar. Exultou ao enxergar as paredes brancas, alguns poucos móveis em um tom de marrom muito escuro. A cama perto da janela que se abria para outra sacada. As cortinas balançavam, pois a porta corrediça de vidro estava totalmente aberta. E o mais importante, o que fizera o ar faltar. Por trás da cortina que voavam, por trás da cama, naquela única parede grafite – quase preto: seu quadro. O mesmo que ele havia mandado de presente. Sentiu que Itachi o abraçava por trás novamente, dessa vez circundando sua cintura com os braços.

- Gostou? – deu em leve beijo no pescoço de Sai.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar. – sorriu e sentiu-se arrepiar com o toque.

- O seu quadro é perfeito.

Sai começou a analisar o resto do quarto. O vaso com lírios do campo em uma mesa pequena ao lado da cama. A própria cama com lençóis pretos. A cabeceira era feita de ferro recurvado. Percebeu que deveria ser uma peça antiga, de colecionador. Itachi ia seguindo olhar dele e sorria internamente a cada mudança de expressão.

- Você tem bom gosto.

- Eu escolhi você, não é?!

- Eu não estava falando disso.

Tentou fingir que a frase anterior não havia o afetado.

- Eu sei. – lambeu o pescoço de baixo para cima enquanto ia tirando o casaco que o mais novo usava.

Sai inclinou a cabeça para trás encostando-se ao ombro de Itachi que viu aquilo como um pedido por mais. Largou o casaco no chão e enquanto tateava os botões da camisa e ia descendo mordidas pelo pescoço dele, intercaladas por chupões ou simples beijos.

- Você já fez isso? – perguntou quando jogou a camisa para um lado.

Sai mordeu o lábio inferior e apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos com calma então. – Itachi sorriu e fez com que Sai virasse de frente para ele.

Encararam-se por um instante e foi a vez de Sai começar a tirar as peças de roupa de Itachi. Primeiro o casaco, depois a camisa. De forma um pouco desajeitada, mas não menos sensual.

Estavam próximos da cama em um instante e no próximo Sai já estava deitado de costas enquanto Itachi estava de joelhos entre as pernas do outro.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – foi tirando lentamente a calça e depois a roupa de baixo de Sai. Depois se abaixou e deitou sobre ele deixando as faces muito próximas. – Você gosta de coisas diferentes?

- E quais coisas seriam? – ajudou, com as pernas, Itachi a tirar as próprias calças e todo o resto.

- Sim ou não?

- Sim. – sorriu e levantou o rosto para morder o lábio superior de Itachi.

Beijaram-se pela primeira vez. Não havia calma em nenhum dos toques. Apesar de parecer cuidadoso Itachi era controlador e explorava cada milímetro do corpo de Sai. Mas ao invés de sentir-se amedrontado o mais novo gostava daquilo. Era como se por um instante não precisasse tomar conta de si mesmo. Simplesmente sentia cada toque e agia por instinto. Ação e reação dos corpos. Abraçou-se a Itachi quando este levantou suas pernas fazendo com que ficassem arqueadas.

- Eu quero que você fique de frente para mim. – explicou enquanto mordia o queixo e aproveitava a posição das mãos para subir pelas coxas e apertar as nádegas de Sai. – Vai doer um pouco no início.

Sai abriu os olhos e um leve sorriso se estampou em seus lábios. Os olhos estavam brilhando mais do que em qualquer outro momento. Itachi também sorriu e encostou três dedos nos lábios de Sai, que entendeu o recado e sugou-os lentamente.

- Isso. Já está bom. – tirou os dedos depois de um tempo e sentiu que Sai raspava os dentes de leve enquanto eles saíam. – Está com medo?

- Eu já disse que não tenho medo.

- Eu só quero fazer você falar. – sorriu e Sai corou um pouco.

Desceu a mão até a entrada do menor e foi o estimulando aos poucos, com cuidado.

- Hm...! – mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter um gemido.

Quando ele já estava acostumado com os três dedos Itachi percebeu que ele se arqueava para frente, a boca levemente aberta e a respiração já descompassada, não tentava mais se conter. Sai inclinou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu um movimento mais ágil dos dedos do mais velho. Itachi aproveitou para novamente se deliciar beijando aquele pescoço alvo. O pescoço.

- Calma. – disse se afastando um pouco.

- Por favor. – inclinou o corpo para mais perto do mais velho.

- Você terá muito mais. – sorriu com o sentido da frase, que continuava escondido para a hora certa. – Você está pronto?

- Sim. Ah.

Itachi retirou os dedos e começou a tocar o membro já ereto de Sai.

- Ah-h.

Continuou o estimulando naquela região para que o menor não sentisse tanta dor.

- Você quer mais? – tocava a entrada de Sai com o próprio membro.

Apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto abraçava-o para trazê-lo para mais perto. – Não precisa... ah.. – sentiu que Itachi começava a penetrá-lo – ser tão... cuidadoso.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou um pouco irônico.

- Eu não volto atrás – inspirou profundamente - nas escolhas que faço.

Apenas um segundo depois Sai gemeu alto, pois Itachi havia o penetrado completamente.

- Cuidado com o que você pede. – sorriu.

- Hm... Ah-ah.

- Lembra quando... hm... eu pedi das coisas...diferentes? - Itachi também fazia pausas para respirar enquanto falava. Estava cada vez mais excitado e isso tornava a conversação difícil.

- U-hum. – respondeu meio perdido em sensações.

- Agora é a minha vez... hm... de te dar um presente.

Sai sorriu, com os olhos fechados esperava qual seria a próxima sensação.

Itachi começou a se movimentar e depois de um tempo afastou o torso, mas não parou as estocadas - ainda fracas.

- Não... Hm. – Sai quis puxá-lo novamente.

- Os homens precisam de mais estímulos – começou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas – que as mulheres... para chegar – permitiu-se gemer novamente - ao orgasmo.

- Hmm. – agarrou-se aos lençóis e sentiu os dedos de Itachi deslizarem pelo seu torso e irem subindo até chegar ao pescoço. Todos os dedos.

Sai abriu os olhos e encarou aquela imensidão negra do olhar do outro. Havia um brilho novo ali. Sorriu um pouco enquanto seguia o ritmo das estocadas. Sentiu que aqueles dedos que antes cariciam agora apertavam com certa força. Mas era bom. De repente cada sensação parecia ter duplicado de intensidade. Jogou o quadril para mais perto tentando aprofundar mais o contato. Sentiu que Itachi tocou em algum ponto extremamente prazeroso dentro de si. Estava quase chegando ao clímax.

- Calma... Ah.. cal-ma... – Itachi falava enquanto continuava com os movimentos e cada vez apertando mais o pescoço de Sai.

Já tinha ouvido falar da tal prática. Asfixia erótica. No momento não conseguia dizer se gostava ou não, pois estava perdido demais nas sensações extremas que aquilo possibilitava. Lembrou-se entre imagens e sensações desconexas que a falta momentânea de ar no cérebro poderia causar sensações intensas por todo o corpo. Algo como uma reação.

- Ah-ah...

Itachi ditava um ritmo frenético, mas Sai apreciava aquilo. Nunca sequer imaginou que pudesse ser tão prazeroso. De repente começou um calor mais forte e uma coceira na garganta. Lembrou-se que o corpo humano suporta no máximo de 30 a 40 segundos sem ar. Tentou inspirar, mas o ar não veio. As sensações continuavam. Era tão... tão...Um início de tosse, mas ele não conseguia colocar pra fora. Itachi não aumentava a força, mas matinha os dedos firmes ao redor do pescoço do menor. Vertigens mais fortes do que aquelas que teve na manhã do mesmo dia. Era isso que Sai começou a sentir. Depois um zumbido nos ouvidos. As estocadas continuavam e ele percebeu que estava quase no ápice.

Itachi observava as mudanças de expressão e surpreendeu-se por ainda não ter visto pavor - nem sequer medo. Os vasos sanguíneos começaram a aparecer com mais nitidez. Sentia o sangue que pulsava no corpo que estava ali na cama junto consigo. Era quente. Tudo tão quente. Deixou de fazer força, mas continuou segurando. Agora os olhos de Sai o fitavam profundamente. Sustentou o olhar. Ambos profundos. Ambos perdidos naquele céu noturno que o outro possuía. Estava quase lá, não conseguia conter os próprios gemidos.

Sai tentou puxar o ar novamente, mas foi em vão. De repente era como se toda a poeira do mundo estivesse presa dentro daquele quarto. Lembrou que as janelas estavam abertas... As cortinas voando... Suas narinas ardiam, sua garganta parecia em brasa, as costas doíam. Sentiu sede. Os pulmões já estavam fatigados. Mas a sensação de prazer se misturava e então sentiu. Sentiu quando as estocadas chegaram ao ponto máximo e Itachi se desfez e aquilo líquido quente dentro de si fez esquecer tudo por um mínimo instante. Acabou ejaculando também... No mesmo momento em que a garganta deu sinal de desistência. Continuou a fitar Itachi. Calor... Os olhos... negros... escuros...

- Aa-hh... – ainda gemeu com dificuldade pela garganta estar 'fechada'. O som saiu rouco e baixo.

... escuridão.

Os olhos do menor brilhavam mais do que nunca e Itachi não agüentou mais. Fechou os próprios. Mesmo quando chegou ao ápice não deixou de apertar o pescoço, ainda estava um pouco tonto quando sentiu que um líquido quente escorria pelo seu corpo. Sai também havia chegado lá. Em todos os sentidos. A garganta falhara. Os pulmões começavam a falhar também. Percebeu que já estava desacordado, pois não se movia. Continuou apertando mais e mais. Mantinha os olhos fechados. A respiração estava descompassada. Aos poucos saiu de dentro do garoto e abriu os olhos o fitando. Piscou algumas vezes. Não compreendeu o que viu:

Olhos negros o fitavam. Ele sorria. Sai sorria.

E estava morto.

---

* * *

"E algum dia você vai doer como eu dôo"

* * *

- Desculpe Itachi. – o agente falava. – Eu tentei falar com o dono da editora, mas ele disse que seus livros são muito sombrios – engoliu em seco vendo a expressão do escritor - e que isso não é muito lucrativo.

Itachi, que até então havia se mantido sério e sem dizer uma única palavra, levantou-se da cadeira, pegou o manuscrito sobre a mesa e despediu-se secamente. Não estava bravo. Na verdade, achava a situação irônica.

---

_"Garoto encontrado morto no rio Tamagawa ainda não foi identificado. O corpo foi encontrado seminu no início da manhã..."_

_Abaixou o volume da televisão e voltou a tomar um gole de café enquanto olhava a foto no jornal. Ele realmente era bonito. O corpo estava muito mais branco, chegava a estar roxo nas extremidades. A notícia falava que poderia ser um assassinato ou suicídio, que só exames mais detalhados confirmariam. Sorriu e passou para a página de palavras cruzadas. _

---

- Estranho o Sai não ter aparecido hoje, não é?! Ele nunca falta à aula. – Ino comentou com as amigas.

- Hm, alguém apaixonada? – Tenten zombou.

- Não é nada disso. – Ino corou.

- Mas é estranho mesmo. – Sakura falou depois de conter o riso.

A conversa foi cortada pela entrada brusca de Shizune na sala de aula. Ela falou rapidamente com o professor e se retirou, parecendo agitada.

- O que será que houve? – cochichou Tenten.

- Não sei, mas deve ser sério. O sensei está mais branco que papel e parou de escrever no quadro. – a loira comentou.

- Alunos – o professor começou, mas parou para tentar puxar ar.

- O que houve sensei? – Naruto perguntou.

Todos estavam um pouco tensos.

- Vocês todos estão dispensados por hoje.

- Ebaa, uma notícia boa. – o loiro jogou os braços para trás da cabeça como se estivesse descasando.

Alguns alunos também festejaram.

- Não fale besteiras!

O professor parecia alterado e todos se calaram. Aos poucos foram arrumando os materiais e por fim saíram. Não esperavam pela multidão de jornalistas que estava do lado de fora da escola.

---

A mulher mais velha chorava desconsolada do lado de fora daquela sala. O corredor completamente branco estava vazio. O homem aproximou-se.

- Desculpe senhora, mas eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

Os olhos um pouco desfocados e vermelhos por causa das lágrimas e da noite mal dormida o fitaram por um instante. Por fim, ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- O seu filho... – o homem suspirou um pouco incomodado – Eu preciso que a senhora seja sincera.

Ela continuou o fitando sem expressão e ele resolveu continuar.

- Como ele estava agindo nas últimas 24 horas? – resolveu começar pelo menos drástico.

- Bem... – a voz saiu fraca. – Ele foi para escola de manhã. Passou à tarde em casa e à noite foi para o curso de pintura.

- Sim. E depois?

- Ele estava demorando em voltar. Meu marido disse para ligar para o curso. – soluçou, mas conteve o choro – Ele estava preocupado. – suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Na semana passada ele havia demorado também, pois voltou a pé para casa. – fez uma pausa – Eu disse que não precisava ligar, já que sabíamos que ele devia ter feito o mesmo... novamente. – caiu num choro convulsivo. – Se eu tivesse ligado...

O policial gentilmente segurou a senhora para que ela não caísse no chão. Seria melhor ir com calma...

---

Recostou-se no banco à margem do rio. Daquela distância era impossível ver qualquer movimentação da polícia. Estava na outra margem. Respirou o ar de fim de tarde. O céu estava amarelado. Fechou os olhos. De novo aquela imagem: olhos negros opacos e um sorriso mínimo, mas cheio de um sentimento puro. Bem, não adiantava tentar entender. Agora era tarde para perguntar o que significava. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se, caminhou até perto da água e jogou o manuscrito do livro. Olhou ainda por um instante a capa colorida e as folhas se encharcando, as letras negras do título – "Doll Parts – Vol. I. Buraco Negro" - afundando lentamente. A capa era imagem do quadro de Sai. Era realmente perfeito. Talvez a polícia achasse aquelas páginas perdidas na água. Sorriu ao pensar na ironia. Bem, seria irônico de qualquer forma – o livro sendo lançado ou sendo encontrado no fundo do rio.

Mecanicamente virou as costas e voltou a andar pelas ruas até onde o carro estava estacionado. Precisava buscar o irmão na escola. Sua mãe havia pedido para ele, já que Sasuke saíra mais cedo. Não olhou para trás. Em sentido figurativo: _virou a página_.

* * *

"_Someday you will ache like I ache..._"

* * *

**Fiiim. o/**

Nossa, foi um fim um tanto quanto medíocre. **e.ê**

Bem, sorry, não consegui descrever de outra forma. **Ç.Ç**

Mas espero que tenham gostado da fic, apesar de ela não ter "happy end" e não ser um tipo de história feliz.

Mas eu realmente não sei fazer comédias – minhas piadas sempre ficam sem graça **Ç.Ç** – e eu gosto de drama e coisas assim. E eu sempre acreditei que as pessoas devem fazer aquilo que elas conhecem bem. Frida Khalo – uma pintora mexicana – acreditava nisso também, por isso ela pintou apenas auto-retratos. Porque quanto mais você conhece, mais fácil fica para descrever e tratar do assunto. Bem, não que eu não tenha momentos felizes, longe disso, mas na hora de falar sobre esses assuntos e escrever eu sempre me saio bem melhor com dramas e sentimentos complicados dos seres humanos. Gosto de ouvir as pessoas e tentar ajudar. Na verdade era isso que eu queria colocar na fic: e se o Sai tivesse achado alguém que o ouvisse e tentasse mostrar o outro lado das coisas?

E não encarem o Itachi como vilão. Na verdade ele pode ter sido essa pessoa também, só que com um ponto de vista diferente. Na verdade boa parte da estória, se alguém não percebeu, é o livro que ele escreveu. Então, lembram da citação do início? Ele encarou a morte como o melhor presente. Ah sei lá também. Não estou conseguindo formular minhas idéias para explicar isso. Desculpem-me.

Mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

E deixem reviews, por favor. **n.n**

Ah, faltam as explicações (ai, que idiota, tinha até me esquecido):

* Jack é uma referência a Jack, o Estripador. Quem não conhece a história desse homem aconselho a dar uma pesquisada. É bem interessante o mistério que ronda a vida dele e alguns dos meus maiores ídolos já foram considerados o verdadeiro assassino, entre eles, Oscar Wilde – que eu amo.

** _Sukiyaki: _É um prato da culinária japonesa que consiste em carne bovina e verduras.

*** Gosma negra é uma influência do livro "Mamãe e o Sentido da Vida", do psicoterapeuta Irvin D. Yalom. Seria uma alusão a tristeza, como se ela fluísse para fora da pessoa formando uma coisa nojenta, uma gosma negra que afasta a todos. Mais ou menos isso.

Bem. E sobre o que eu falei de alguns trechos serem baseados em fatos reais é porque algumas dessas 'conversas' que eles tiveram na verdade tem como base conversas que eu tive por MSN com um 'amigo'. Alguns trechos até foram transcritos na íntegra, sem modificações. Mas eu ainda estou viva!! **\o/** *leva uma pedrada*

Ok, é isso. Se eu escrever mais alguma coisa me mato, porque já deram 28 páginas do Word. Cansei. Chega! Huashuashuahushauhsa

Bjo bjo.

**=***

P.S.: Espero que Rebecca-sama tenha gostado da fic. Qualquer coisa me avise! \õ7

Desculpe não poder oferecer um presente melhor.

Ah, e é mais uma oneshot, né?! Hehe. Mas prometo que e breve a long estará pronta!

P.P.S.: O Sai ficou meio emo nessa fic, né?! Não era essa minha intenção. Mas eu precisava ter deixado ele meio depressivo. Porque assim ele ficava vulnerável as palavras do Itachi. Se ele estivesse em estado 'normal' talvez ele pudesse ter percebido o perigo. Ou não. As pessoas e seus relacionamentos são coisas que me dão medo! #FATO


End file.
